Konsekuensi
by Caacaa
Summary: fanfic original character dari RPW. Diangkat dari kisah nyata RPW /gagitu. warning : Yuri, R-18, Mature Content, Mild Nudity


Warning : R- 18

* * *

 **#00 - KONSEKUENSI  
**

* * *

Koridor apartemen Luppi terdengar sangat rusuh, bagaimana tidak. Luppi saat itu mondar-mandir sana-sini entah mengapa didepan apartemennya sendiri. Disaat yang sama, tetangga apartemennya sekaligus menjadi orang yang dicintai Luppi diam-diam datang dengan keadaan lusuh mungkin karena padatnya kegiatan Ken saat itu. Saat Ken telah berdiri tepat didepan apartemennya dan ingin membuka pintu apartemen, Luppi yang masih mondar-mandir ternyata tidak lihat Ken ada disitu, dan tabrakan pun terjadi.

 **BRAK!**

Suara tabrakan keduanya terdengar nyaring dilorong koridor apartemen sehingga membuat penghuni lain keluar karena penasaran.

"Ugh" geram Luppi yang langsung mengelus kepalanya yang menabrak Ken barusan. Saat Luppi membuka mata, ternyata orang yang ia tabrak itu Ken. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Ma-maaf, aku tadi tidak melihatmu" ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ken bangkit.

"a-apa kau tak apa Ken?" Tanyanya.

"Bodoh" Ia bangkit tanpa menyambut tangan Luppi.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sejak aku berdiri disini kau hanya mondar-mandir didepan apartemenmu dan langsung saja menabrakku? Huh?!" Ken yang berkepribadian tomboy kesal dengan perilaku Luppi tadi.

"Ma-maaf! A-aku tidak sengaja" Luppi langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dengan tatapan Ken yang tajam kalau sedang kesal.

Ken hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu Luppi orang yang ceroboh. Ia coba tuk menenangkan dirinya lalu kembali bertanya.

"Lalu? Masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat sekarang?"

"a-aku..." Luppi ragu tuk menjawab karena takut membuat Ken merasa kesal lagi, namun karena itu pula Ken kembali kesal.

"Iya, kamu kenapa?!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Hiii, a-aku kehilangan kunci apartemenku" Luppi refleks menjawab karena sudah ketakutan seperti sedang ditodong preman.

Ken kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya lalu menarik masuk Luppi tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ke-Ken?!" Luppi terkejut dengan tindakan Ken, seketika jantung Luppi berdegup kencang.

"Kau pasti mau ke toilet dari tadi kan" gumam Ken agak keras

Wajah Luppi yang memerah ia tundukkan lalu sedikit mengangguk sebagai respon untuk Ken. Ia langsung menarik gadis yang 'kebelet' itu ke toilet apartemennya.

"Noh!" Ia melepaskan genggamannya tanpa peduli pada gadis itu. Luppy pun yang wajahnya masih memerah hanya masuk kedalam toilet untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya.

Saat Luppy keluar dari toilet ia telah menemukan Ken hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bertelanjang dada sedang meneguk minuman bersoda.

"Sudah kelar? Gantian, aku mau mandi" ujarnya judes.

Luppy hanya mengangguk dan menudukkan kepalanya, tapi tanpa sadar ia berkata karena penasaran.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sedangkan ada aku disini?"

"eh?" Pernyataan Luppy membuat Ken tercengang dan merasa heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ia mendekati Luppy.

Luppy memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Unn-nn... tidak apa-apa kok"

Ken masih tetap bermimik heran. Ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat mendekati gadis separuh baya itu.

"Aku ini perempuan? Memang ada masalah kalau perempuan lain melihatku? Dan perempuan itu sudah lama ku kenal?" Ujar Ken

"Sudah! Mandi sana! Dasar jorok" Luppy mendorong Ken masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Ken hanya terkekeh melihat tindakan teman baiknya itu.

-SKIP-

"Luppy... Ada potato chips kesukaanmu di kasur" Ken berteriak sembari keluar dengan keadaan bugil dari kamar mandi.

Luppy ternyata sudah asik memakan potato chips yang hampir habis itu. "Un?"

"Luppy! Sisakan buat aku juga!" Ken yang telanjang langsung menerjang Luppy yang tiduran dikasur.

"Ugh!" Luppy yang tertindih Ken langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ke-Ken! Mi-minum! Minum!" Erangnya.

"Haha makanya sisakan aku!" ia memberinya air mineral sisa yang ia bawa kekampus. Luppy yang tergesah-gesah meminumnya membuat baju dan kasur basah.

"Ya ampun..." Ken menggelengkan kepala. Ia langsung mengangkat baju Luppy dengan maksud ingin membukanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Luppy menahan tangan Ken karena berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau bisa masuk angin bodoh" Ken tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan hingga baju Luppy terbuka. Bra Luppy ternyata juga basah.

"Buka juga bra-mu, atau kau mau aku bukakan?" Ken terkekeh sedikit mengejek.

"Humph!" Luppy memalingkan wajahnya

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Lanjutnya.

Ken tanpa segan menelanjangi Luppy bahkan celana dan dalamannya ia lepas hingga mereka berdua bugil. Ken kembali terkekeh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar Ken bodoh!" Ia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau malu? Aku perempuan! Dasar bodoh!" Ken yang gemas dengan tindakan Luppy malah mencubit pipinya.

"aduhh! Sakit tau" Tangan Luppy akhirnya menyerah, ia mengelus pipinya yang tadi dicubit Ken. Mata Luppy menerawang tubuh Ken yang penuh luka.

"Lihat tubuhmu" katanya seraya mengelus bagian tubuh Ken yang ada bekas lukanya.

"Ini pasti perbuatan cowokmu" Geramnya.

"Uh... aku tidak bisa menyalahkan argumen mu, tapi aku tidak apa kok" ia mencoba meyakinkan Luppy dengan ke-tidak-apa-apaan-nya.

"Bohong!" Entah kenapa tensi Luppy seketika naik. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Ken dari belakang.

"Kau tahu dia tidak baik kenapa kau mau saja dengannya!" Ujarnya.

Ken yang dililit kedua tangan Luppy yang memeluknya hanya membelai pipi Luppy yang rapat disamping kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, toh juga aku sudah tidak ada rasa dengannya sekarang"

"Tapi kenapa tidak dari dulu? Sebelum ada bekas seperti ini?" Luppy masih saja geram dan tidak bisa menerima hal berbau apologies dari Ken terhadap lelaki yang dulu bersamanya.

"Aku belum tahu Luppy, sudahlah jangan marah" ia mencoba menenangkan Luppy, Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk gadis yang bersamanya sekarang dengan keadaan kedua gadis ini bugil. Air mata Luppy yang menetes ke bahu Ken membasahi tubuhnya, mengalir ke payudara Ken.

"Jangan menangis" Ucapnya sambil membasuh air mata Luppy.

"Aku takkan menangis, tapi ada syaratnya..." Luppy memperbaiki posisinya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan saat ini.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ken

"Tutup matamu" Pinta Luppy sedikit memaksa.

Ken hanya menuruti keinginan Luppy, karena tidak ingin ia menangis lebih dari ini. Toh Ken percaya pada Luppy.

Seketika bibir Luppy mendarat dengan lembutnya di bibir Ken yang langsung melumatnya dengan lembut pula.

Ken yang kaget langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Luppy perlahan hanya untuk melepaskan bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luppy langsung memotong.

"Aku suka padamu, Ken! Bukan sebagai teman dekat atau Sahabat yang hanya mendengarkan ceritamu!" Ujarnya yang langsung meniduri Ken secara paksa.

Mendengar hal itu Ken tidak melawan, ia hanya melongo menerima kenyataan bak petir di siang bolong di tengah lapangan upacara yang lagi kosong.

"Aku tidak mau lihat Ken tersakiti lagi!" Luppy masih melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Pokoknya ngga! Ngga! Ngga!—" di tengah keluh kesah Luppy, tangan Ken langsung meraih rambutnya dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa melarangmu suka padaku" Ujarnya lembut.

"Tuhan membebaskan kita untuk memilih, bukan?" tangannya yang tadinya membelai rambut Luppy kini menghampiri pipinya lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Luppy menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan perkataan Ken.

"Dan aku juga memilih untuk menyayangimu, Luppy. Apapun konsekuensinya" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi Luppy jangan takut kehilanganku, aku akan selalu ada disisimu" Ia akhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Luppy yang menindihnya.

"Ken janji?" Tanya Luppy.

Ken hanya tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luppy lalu melumat bibir Luppy sebagai jawaban tegas.

Lumatan mereka perlahan menjadi liar di barengi permainan lidah dari keduanya yang saling menjilati dalam mulut mereka. Tangan Luppy tidak mau kalah, seketika ia merambat mengelus badan Luppy hingga ke selangkangannya.

"Mhannnn" desahan Ken terdengar seksi di telinga Luppy.

Luppy sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya, ia melanjutkannya dengan memainkan klitoris Ken dengan jari-jarinya yang membuat Ken mengejang karena nikmatnya.

"mhhh Lu-Luppy..." Ken menikmati permainan jari Luppy namun tak ingin ketinggalan, tangannya meraih Payudara Luppy yang berukuran D cup itu serta bongkahan pantat Luppy yang lembut, perlahan ia meremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat Luppy mendesah.

"Mhhh Ken... Mhhh"

Tangan Ken yang tadinya meremas bongkahan pantat Luppy dengan nakalnya memasukkan jari tengahnya ke liang anal Luppy lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat membuat suara basah dari liang analnya.

"mhhah... aah... Ken...!" Luppy mengerang saking nikmatnya.

"Kau bahkan basah di liang Anal-mu sayang" Ucap Ken sedikit nakal sambil mempercepat Kocokan jarinya itu. Makin lama suara basah dari liang Anal Luppy makin terdengar hingga akhirnya cairan keluar dari liang Anal dan Vagina Luppy.

"Aaaaah!" teriakan Luppy saat orgasme.

"mhahh... hhah... Cu-curang!" Desahan Luppy masih terdengar saat ucapan yang merajuk terlontar karena Ken terlalu cepat membuatnya orgasme.

"Sekarang giliranku! Hmh..." Lanjutnya.

Luppy langsung memasukkan 2 jarinya ke liang vagina milik Ken yang membuat Ken kembali mengejang merasakan nikmatnya.

"Ahh!"

Luppy dengan cepat mengocok liang vagina Ken seperti yang Ken lakukan pada liang analnya. Liang vagina Ken tidak bisa berbohong, semakin lama suara basah cairan vagina Ken semakin jelas.

"Ahhn... Luppy! Ahhh! Stop...!" Ken mengerang kenikmatan dikasur, Luppy masih melanjutkannya hingga terasa oleh jarinya cairan yang tiba-tiba keluar banyak dari liang vagina Ken.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhnnn!" Ken teriak keenakan saat keluar.

"Humph! Rasakan pembalasan Luppy" Luppy menyeringai melihat Ken terkapar dengan penuh keringat seperti dirinya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Ken.

"Hhah... Ken..." Bisik Luppy sedikit manja.

"hhah... iya?..." Jawab ken yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Aku sayang sama kamu Ken..."Ucapnya manja sambil mengecup leher Ken yang penuh dengan keringat.

"ahn... aku juga... sayang" Ken mendatangi wajah Luppy dan mengecup bibirnya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur karena lelah.

-SKIP-

Ken terbangun lebih dahulu ketimbang Luppy, enggan membangunkan Luppy yang tertidur sangat lelap disampingnya, ia bangkit lalu menyelimuti gadisnya itu. Ia memandangi wajah Luppy yang terlepas dari beban tentang perasaannya, membuat seutas senyum tipis.

'Pastinya dia takut kehilanganku saat melontarkan pernyataan perasaannya' batin Ken.

"Sekarang, aku pun harus bertanggung jawab atas keputusan kita berdua" Ia membelai rambut Luppy, raut wajah Luppy sedikit mengkerut heran meski masih tertidur, Ken terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Meski dunia menolaknya. Aku tidak peduli selama ada kau disini. Itu lebih dari cukup" Kecupan Ken di kening Luppy membuat kerutan sebelumnya kini menjadi seutas senyum damai, tanpa sadar tangan Luppy langsung merangkul tangan Ken dan menariknya ikut kedalam selimut. Ken hanya tersenyum mengikuti mau gadisnya yang masih terlelap itu.

"Mimpi indah, gadis manisku" Ken memeluk Luppy dan kembali tertidur menutup harinya. **(To Be Continued)**


End file.
